


Day IN life

by nanalixstar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Friendship, Friendship, Gen, friends with Stray Kids, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalixstar/pseuds/nanalixstar
Summary: Short stories about you being friends with Stray kids. Cute and fluffy to brighten your mood. They will be updated irregularly.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Felix/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Today I woke up kinda early, so I thought I’ll bake something. As I went shopping for the things I needed I saw my favourite cream cheese, so I took it, and decided I’ll do a cheesecake. It will be perfect, as I’ve told Chan I’ll come visit him today in his studio. Maybe others will be there as well, so I could give them some. I baked my cheesecake and it came out so fluffy, I was proud of myself. I put almost all of it in a few containers, and went to JYP. Whenever I have to go there I’m kinda scared. I know most of the people by now, but it’s just making me nervous. I got dressed and decided, I’ll go by foot, because it is not that far from my apartment. When I got to the reception I welcomed everyone and went with my “friends and family” pass to the elevator. I went in and picked the 4th floor, because there are dance rooms, and most of the time boys are sitting somewhere there. When I was standing in the elevator and jamming to the new Got7 song, the door opened on the 2nd floor.

“Oh y/n what are you doing here today?” 

It was Minho, I have to say I didn’t expect to meet him, because I thought he went home for the weekend.

“Hi Minho, I told Chan I’ll drop for a minute, and I baked cheesecake for you, so I came to deliver it. And weren’t you supposed to be home on Saturday?”

“You mixed the dates, I’m going home next week.”

“Okay, you have a point here, maybe I’ll bake some cookies and give you on Friday so you’ll take them to your mum?”

“You don’t have to.”

“But your mum always gives me something when I visit you, I’ll make them for her.”

The door opened, because we were on the 4th floor as I picked.

“Weren’t you going to meet Chan, why are you getting off at 4th floor?”

“I thought I’ll meet with others first, and then go to Chan’s room, because he’s probably producing right now, so I don’t want to bother him too much.”

“Then let’s go!”

We went straight down the corridor and to the furthest dance room, then Minho walked first and announced to everyone: “Look who I found!”

Then I came out to see Hyunjin, Changbin and Felix playing a game on the floor.

“Weren’t you supposed to practice on your tour?”

“Weren’t you supposed to practice your cello?” Hyunjin copied after me.

“I don’t know what you are saying Mr.Hwang” we all burst into laughter, because of our silly jokes. 

“I came with cheesecake for you, and you aren’t a little bit grateful”

“Oh cheesecake, nice, we need to call Jisung then” said Felix.

“Did someone say something about me?” Jisung appeared out of nowhere.

“W-wait?! When?”

“Just a minute ago y/n, why are you so shocked? And- Wow is that a cheesecake???”

“Yup it is, help yourselves and don’t say anything to your manager, because he won’t allow me to come if he would know”

“Don’t worry, we’re not on diet for now, so you can visit us more often” said Changbin.

“So how are the preparations for your tour?” 

“They’re going great, we have a few details to change, but overall everything is going smooth, do you want to stay and watch our rehearsal?” Felix suggested.

“I can stay a few minutes, but I have to go to Chan for a moment later, and I have to come home early today, because of my uni assignments...”

“I told you to do them last week, but someone said she has a lot of time” Hyunjin laughed at me.

“I know, I know… Okay, but are you going to rehearsal without I.N, Seungmin and Chan?”

“I.N and Seungmin are rehearsing their own song today, and they are in different studio, so we decided to practice only unit songs for today” said Minho.

“I see, then I’m sitting comfortable on the couch and now I can watch you”

“You should dance with us, not only watch us” Hyunjin pointed at me.

“Oh no, no, no I said I will be ONLY watching today”.

“Hyunjin stop teasing y/n, let’s start because at this pace we won’t do anything” said Changbin.

I watched them practice new songs in the new units they made, just for the tour, and as a Stay I need to say they keep getting better and better each day. After two or three songs I decided to go to Chan, so I said goodbye to all of them, left some cheesecake for Seungmin and Jeongin and went to the elevator. Chan studio is on the 9th floor, so it takes a minute to go there. I went down the corridor, then on the left I started searching for the right door, after a few doors I found the one I looked for with the right name. I was trying to open the door as quiet as possible, because I wasn’t sure what Chan was doing, and I didn’t want to bother him. When I went there I saw him lying on the couch, and breathing peacefully. He was asleep. I tried to walk really quietly, I put the cake for him on his desk, and I saw he’s shivering a little, so I took a blanket that always lies in the room and put it on Chan. I thought that if he’s sleeping I’ll go back home, but when I turned around and wanted to go, a hand grabbed my arm.

“Hey y/n why didn’t you wake my up if you came”

Chan looked so sleepy and soft, just like a small baby when woken up from his nap.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I came to give you cheesecake I made, so eat it later, and go back to sleep now, I see that you’re tired”

“You came here for me, I can’t send you out after a minute..”

“Don’t worry I spent some time with boys, while they were practicing, so I didn’t waste my time by coming here. So now as you know that you can go back to sleep”.

“Are you sure? If you want I’ll drink coffee, and you can stay with me”.

“Nope, I want to see you getting rest, I’ll come by another day, when you’ll be well rested, okay?”

“Okay, bye bye y/n”

“Bye Chan, sleep well”

And that’s how my visit in JYP ended, then I came back home, and finished all of my assignments. Always when I see how hard my friends work I have the motivation to work. What great friends I have. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2 _

It was my first free weekend in a while. I’ve just begun spring break and I agreed to meet with Felix to bake something together. He always compliments my cooking so I thought it would be a lot of fun to cook together. I did all the shopping the day before,because I knew recently he had a lot of schedules, so I didn’t want to bother him. I decided we will bake chocolate cupcakes, because they are really yummy and he can also take it with him for the members. I was taking everything that we will need, when I heard the doorbell. I went to open them, and when I did I saw Felix standing with two huge shopping bags. 

“What is all of that? I told you not to buy anything”.

“I couldn’t come empty handed to you”.

“But you could’ve just got strawberries or something, not the whole shop”. 

“Oh, don’t overreact y/n, it’s just a few things. Now can I put this somewhere or should I keep on standing here?” He said while laughing.

“Yeah, come, I’m sorry”, I gave him a pair of slippers and took him into the kitchen.

“It’s different from the last time I was here”

“No it’s not… I didn’t change anything”. I didn’t know what he was talking about, because he was here not so long ago, and I’m not a person who changes things often. 

“You have our picture on the fridge and new plant”, he pointed out.

“Okay, you have a point here, I got them for my birthday from Seungmin. Don’t you think they look cute together?”

“Yes, they definitely do. Let’s cook now, I’ll wash my hands and we can start making.. what are we even making, because you didn’t tell me.”

“We’re making chocolate-cherry cupcakes, is it okay mr. Felix?” I said jokingly.

“Of course it is, that sounds delicious”.

“Then you can start with mixing all the dry ingredients and I’ll mix the wet ones” I handed him my recipe.

“It’s handwritten, how cuuute!” He looked so happy and lovely while looking at the recipe that I couldn’t resist not to smile at this beautiful moment. 

“If you couldn’t read anything, just ask, because I know my writing is sometimes kinda wonky”.

“No, it’s not y/n”.

He carefully measured all the ingredients and put them in a ball. I did the same with mine.

“Okay, now put part of the dry ingredients and I’ll start slowly mixing it with wet ones”. As I said that Felix put almost all of the flour mixture in my ball.

“Felix, I said SLOWLY” I said while laughing.

“I’m sorry y/n I was just too excited…”

“Don’t worry, nothing happened, we will just need to mix it a little longer to combine it all together”.

“Then give it to me, I made a mess so I will mix it, so your hands won’t get too tired”.

“I can do it, you can read the recipe once again and check if we put everything in”.

“So flower, cocoa powder, baking soda, baking powder, sugar, milk, oil, eggs, it’s everything right?”

“Hmm.. I think so, but I feel like we’re missing something”.

“Didn’t you say that they are chocolate-cherry cupcakes? What about cherries?”

“Yes, you’re right, I totally forgot about them, as I didn’t write it down. Can you get them from the fridge for me?”

“Yes, of course”. He opened my fridge and stood in awe. “Y/n your fridge looks horrible, why are there so little things to eat, don’t tell me you’re starving yourself?” He looked at me with such a worried face, that it made me sad.

“No, I don’t, it’s just that I was really busy recently, so I ordered a lot of takeouts… but I’ll make some side dishes later, so I can eat them”.

“Y/n.. you’re like a kid, I always need to care about you, then after we put our cupcakes in the oven, let’s make some fried rice, so you’ll eat something more healthy. It’s good I made some shopping for you, because at this rate you’d eat a takeout again. Here take the cherries.” He handed them to me. 

I mixed everything and put it in small cupcakes forms, so there would be more of them. As Felix said, when I put cupcakes in the oven, he started making us dinner.

“Maybe I’ll help you somehow?”

“Just sit and enjoy that I’m making this for you. You can help me only by telling me where you put the frying pan?”

“It’s in the top drawer.”

“Is it that one?”

“Yup”. I was sitting by the table and watching Lix cook, he looked so professional, he cut everything really fast. I didn’t even notice and he finished cooking the same time as the cupcakes were ready, so I took them out and he plated the dish. 

“Let’s eat y/n!”

I tried one bite, and it was so yummy, everything was really soft and well seasoned.

“It’s so delicious Felix! It's been so long since someone cooked dinner for me”.

“I’m happy you like it, I made more so you can still eat it tomorrow for dinner, and if you want you can come eat with us on Wednesday. We don’t have any schedules so we’ll be resting at home”.

“I don’t wanna be a burden..”

“You’re not, you’re our friend and I need to look at what you are eating, because your fridge left me horrified.”

“I told you it’s not always like that…” 

We finished fried rice while chatting, and it became 5pm already. 

“I have to go now y/n, I’m sorry, but I agree to help Chan with something in the studio”.

“Don’t worry, I know you’re busy, I’m happy we could spend this afternoon together!”

“Maybe I’ll stay a little longer and help you wash the dishes?”

“Go already, Chan is probably waiting for you, I can do it myself”.

“If you say so”.

“Here are the cupcakes, for you and boys, tell me how you like them later”.

“Okay y/n, then I’ll get going, bye bye”.

“Bye Felix~”

I did the dishes and lied on the sofa for a bit, the I got notification:

_ You have new message from Felix: _

**Everyone loved the cupcakes, we need to bake something more next time!**

_ *Felix sent picture* _

I am so lucky to have them in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recipe for chocolate cherry cupcakes from ch.2**  
_(It’s recipe for around 15 medium cupcakes)_

_ Ingredients: _

1 ¾ cup of flower

2 teaspoons baking powder

½ teaspoon baking soda

1 cup of milk

⅓ cup of vegetable oil

1 egg

¾ cup sugar

3 tablespoons cocoa powder

1 cup of cherries (you can use other fruits as strawberries or blueberries, fresh or a jam)

_ Preparation: _

Mix all the dry ingredients in one bowl, then in another ball mix wet ingredients. Slowly put dry ingredients in the wet ones and mix. When it is all combined put cherries and mix last time. Fill the molds to ¾ of it. Bake at 180°C for 15 to 20 minutes or until a skewer inserted into the middle of each cake comes out clean. Wait for them to cool down and you're done! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'll maybe start posting Stray Kids song recomendations for each chapter.  
> Song rec for this one is:  
> Stray Kids - Blueprint

_ Chapter 3  _

Wednesday came and I was planning to go to the boys dorm, as Felix invited me over. I didn’t really want to go, because I know they had tight schedules recently and didn’t rest enough, but Felix kept messaging me and assuring me that I should have come to visit them for dinner. I didn’t have that much time to bake something for them so I went to a bakery near my apartment and bought some cream filled buns for them. It was raining today but I thought a walk would be nice, because it was warm and refreshing. I took my umbrella and went out. It felt like I was in some sort of kdrama, I really enjoyed my walk. I got to their dorm and rang the doorbell, Changbin opened the door for me.

“Hi y/n! I was thinking if I should go out for you, so you won’t get wet from the bus stop, but you were faster”. He said, smiling warmly.

“I didn’t take the bus, because I wanted to breathe some fresh air, that’s why I am earlier”.

“You always surprise me y/n, but don’t stand here in front of the door, come in!”

When I walked into their house, I heard Hyunjin screaming “I got the IMPOSTOR”.

“Are they playing Among Us again?”

“Yeah, they are. Don’t mind them, let’s go into the kitchen”.

While we were going through the living room I.N and Hyunjin spotted me and said in perfect sync “Hello y/n!!!”

“Hi, boys! How is your game?”

“It’s great, do you want to play with us?”Hyunjin asked me. 

“Maybe later, I’ll look first if Felix maybe needs my help in the kitchen.”

We went further into the kitchen. Something was smelling so yummy. I went there to see Felix together with Minho standing wearing aprons and talking about something, while they were cooking steaks. 

“Hi! It smells amazing in here!”

“Hi y/n I didn’t expect you that early, we didn’t finish yet.” Felix looked at me a little troubled.

“No, don’t worry, maybe I can help you with something?”

“No y/n, you came here for dinner with us, so just sit by the table and chat a little with us, as we’ll be finishing this up”. Minho said it, with his bossy, yet so warm tone so I couldn’t say no to that.

“Fine, so how was your stage on Monday?”

“Don’t talk about that y/n…” Chan came out of nowhere, what made me surprised.

“W-wait? Why are you walking so quietly, my heart almost stopped”.

“I was standing here for the last 5 minutes”. Chan started laughing at me.

“Okay mister appear and disappear out of nowhere. And about your stage, I think you did so well. I really enjoyed the cover.”

“Didn’t you hear how my voice cracked?” Chan throwed hands in the air.

“He's been talking about it for 2 day already, can you stop? No one even noticed this” Changbin stated.

“No one noticed what? That Chan voice cracked at the stage?” Jisung appeared from his room.

“See, I told you, someone noticed.”

“It’s Han, he doesn’t count.” 

“Wait, that hurt!” Jisung pretended to pout, but then started laughing with them.

“You’re talking, but now sit already, because dinner is ready” Felix came with delicious looking dishes.

“Jeongin, Seungmin, Hyunjin come for dinner” Minho shouted.

We sat together looking at the dishes that Felix and Minho cooked. They made steak and carbonara, and also made tea for everyone.

“It’s so nice sitting here with all of you. Then enjoy your meal!”

“You too y/n!”

“Wow boys, it’s so good. You are better and better cooks with time.”

“Thank you y/n, it’s great that you like it.” Felix looked so proud and you couldn’t be more happy about it.

We spent some time while chatting and eating together. We ate everything that Felix and Minho cooked for us, because it was so good. 

“I think I’ll get going soon, because it will be getting dark soon”

“But y/n you said you will play games with us!!!!” Jeongin looked at me, with his lovely eyes, how could I turn him down.

“I would love to, but it’s already 9pm…”

“Then I have a solution for this. You’ll stay and play one game with us and then we will walk you home together”. Said Seungmin.

“Aren’t you tired, you had to do so much because of me already, and didn’t really rest on your day off.”

“Don’t say that we had so much fun with you, y/n”. Assured me Hyunjin.

“Okay then one game.”

“Yayy, let’s go!” The youngest ran to the laptops already.

“Maybe I’ll help you clean, before I’ll get to play?”

“We just need to put it in the dishwasher, so don’t worry, four of us can do it.” Said Chan while laughing.

I went to play games with Jeongin, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin, and after about 40 minutes we finished and all of us went to walk me back home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like for today’s chapter song recommendation is:  
> Stray Kids - You can STAY ♡

_Chapter 4_

I didn’t have a really good week. I was really stressed and tired from waking up early for class and staying up late while finishing assignments. I didn’t have much time, so I only texted boys from time to time on Kakaotalk and that was it. They also had a lot of work, because they were practicing before their new comeback, so I didn’t want to bother them too much. Then on Friday I was sitting alone in my room, almost crying because I was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Then I heard my doorbell, and that kinda shocked me, as it was already late, and I didn’t expect envy one to come. I went to open the door and then I saw all eight of my best friends standing before me with cake and snacks in their hands. 

“Happy birthday y/n!” 

Because of all this work I totally forgot it was my birthday today, and when I saw them I just bursted into tears.

“Y/n, what happened? Why are you crying?” Hyunjin asked me with this soft voice of him looking at me with his big beautiful eyes.

“I-I’m just so thankful and I didn’t expect that at all”. I tried to say more, but my voice couldn’t be heard. 

Then they came all to me and gave me a big hug, I felt so safe and happy at that moment. 

“Okay, let’s go into your room, so you can look at your presents”. Said Chan with a big smile on his face.

“What? Present? I can’t take anything from you, it’s too much”.

“It’s not present, it’s PRESENTS, and of course we had to get you something, you always remember about our birthdays and give us so many gifts, when you are one and we are eight”. As always Seungmin was like a diplomat, and we ended up sitting on my couch together, and all of them were looking at me.

“Here y/n open my present first” Jeongin gave me a small box, with violet ribbon on top. When I opened it there was a silver bracelet with amethyst.

“How did you know I wanted to buy it?”

“I saw that you were looking at it online, when we were practicing”

“But it’s so expensive..”

“Oh, stop it, I wanted to get you something that you’ll wear, do you like it?’’

“I love it, it’s gorgeous, but..”

“Then that’s what's most important, okay who has the next present for y/n?”

“Then look at mine,” said Changbin while giving me a big pink bag.

There was a fluffy cloud cushion inside. 

“Wow it’s so fluffy!!”

“I thought your neck is probably tired, after all day sitting beside computer, so it’s something that’ll help you relax”.

“Then you so much, I’ll use it well”.

“Here, our next. I hope you don’t mind that I and Minho bought something together?” Han asked me, while giving a flowery box to me.

“Why would I mind? You didn’t have to give me anything at all.”

“Y/n just stop with that talk and open it, because you have a few more still left.” Hyunjin said laughingly.

I opened the box and saw so many care products, there was everything. Lotions, gels, shampoo, conditioner, also make up stuff as cushion, highlighter, eyeshadow pallet and more.

“That’s too much, I won’t finish it in a year”

“That’s perfect, next year for your birthday you’ll get another one.” Minho laughed at me. 

“We saw you always use this brand only, so we thought we could give you some.”

“Thank you Han, Minho, I really like it, and will use it well.”

“I only got you something small, but I hope you’ll like it.” Seungmin gave me a present wrapped in brown paper, it looked very mysterious. I opened it and saw the book I was looking for recently.

“You found it? But how? I think I’ve been to all the shops in Seoul.”

“I asked my friends that run a bookstore, and they brought it specially for you, you told me you couldn’t find the last part, so here you go.”

“Thank you so much, I can’t wait as I’ll read it.”

“You are halfway through now, so how about you open a gift from me now, and I’ll make us some tea.” Felix gave me a cute yellow box, and went into my kitchen. 

There was this super cute set of kitchen utensils. They were also yellow and had small chickens drawn on them. In the box there was also a stack of sticky notes and on each of them there was a ‘hugging coupon, you can use it whenever you want, just ask the person who gave you this aka Felix’. 

“Felix, come here, I want to use the first coupon right now.” He came to me and gave me a big warm hug and I whispered into his ear “thank you, I love everything.” 

“Okay, now mine!” Hyunjin gave me a pretty large bag. I opened it and saw a beautiful checked coat and black dress. 

“Wow they are lovely!”

“It’s getting warm now, so I thought that a light coat would be a good choice. You know you have to look good, when you’ll finally go shopping with me.” Hyunjin laughed at me.

“Yes, yes mr. Hyunjin.” 

“So the last present is from me y/n.” Chan gave me white box. 

I opened it and saw a little plushie and black sweatshirt. 

“You said you liked mine, when you last borrowed it, so I thought you can have your own as well, and a small bear to hug at night.”

“Chan, it’s so cute, I love it… I want to cry again.”

“So you didn’t like our surprise, see I told you we should have taken her to a fancy restaurant.” Said Minho.

“No, I love all of your present, it’s just that no one ever celebrated my birthday like that and I want to cry of joy.”

“We will always celebrate your birthday with you y/n!” 

They hugged me again, and we stayed like that for some time, then we heard our kettle.

“Okay, stop with the tears, let’s eat cake and drink some warm tea together!”

That was probably the best birthday in my life. I can’t describe how much joy that eight is giving me.


End file.
